


my thoughts on you

by rachelrenaelove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Is A Badass, She is not to be taken lightly, but with Felicity working for Helix, gonna add more tags the more i write, i love slow burns so much so just buckle the fuck up it'll be a long ride, idk it sounded like a good idea in my head, its like a season 1 rewrite, this will be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelrenaelove/pseuds/rachelrenaelove
Summary: Felicity Smoak is sure of 3 things:1. She's a badass and she is damn good at what she does.2. She hates the man in the green hood.3. Oliver Queen is a pain in her ass and she cannot wait until the day she can quit her job at Queen Consolidated.Or Felicity Smoak goes undercover at Queen Consolidated and meets Oliver Queen. She quickly realizes that she doesn't like him and wishes she was never chosen for this mission. Outside of QC, she is dealing with her hatred towards the man in the green hood that has found out exactly which buttons of hers to press in order to piss her off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So the idea for this story came to my head a couple days ago and out came this first chapter. I'm not 100% sure of where I want this story to go but there are a lot of ideas that I have that go along with the story so hopefully, I have the motivation to finish this. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I'm new to publishing my stories so please give me as much constructive criticism as you can so I can improve.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Felicity gazed up at the giant screen at Helix as the sound from the news filled their office. They always had the giant screen on the news but it was normally muted (because who wanted to listen to the news all day?). Someone must have thought that whatever was on the news was interesting and wanted to hear what was said instead of having to read the subtitles like normal.

Felicity listened as the news anchor told everyone the breaking news of the day. “Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen’s Gambit.” Felicity watched as they switched the screen over to show a flashback of this Oliver Queen guy with a girl on his arm as they walked down the street. “Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi.” Felicity rolled her eyes as she watched the obviously drunk Oliver Queen attack the reporter who was clearly just doing his job of taking photos of Starling City’s elite. Felicity was thankful that she moved to Starling City after his disappearance so she never had to meet the man because he seemed like every other frat boy asshole that she had ever met. Felicity listened as the news reporter finished the report about Oliver Queen. “Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire, Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.”

“You know I met him once, about a year before he disappeared,” Felicity heard her friend, Alena, say once the television was once again muted. Felicity turned her head towards her friend and raised her brows. “Tell me you weren’t one of the countless women that he’s been with,” Felicity replied, silently hoping that her friend had never stooped that low.

Alena laughed and shook her head. “Oh, no. He would have never given me a chance. I’m not his type. I could actually hold a conversation with him, unlike all the girls he has ever been with.” Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at how true that probably was. Even though she had never met the man, she had still heard his name around when she first arrived in Starling City. Before she found this job at Helix, Felicity almost took a job at Queen Consolidated. She had done her research on the company, wanting to know everything she could about the company before going into the interview. She always wanted to be prepared. Her research was actually what introduced her to Helix. She was in the middle of researching the Queen family and all the petty crimes they had paid to cover up when she got a message from Alena about joining Helix. She was hesitant at first because she knew the job at QC would be steady income and she wouldn’t be doing anything illegal while working there, but Helix won her over in the end. It was the idea that Helix helped aid the corruption in the city and around the world that Felicity loved. It was the thrill of doing something illegal (hacking) to catch those that are committing crimes far worse than just a little bit of hacking. It wasn’t until after she had joined Helix, that she learned of how much corruption there was at QC.

“I met him at a party,” Alena continued, “It was either his party or his friend Tommy’s party. He was also in a couple of my classes but he obviously never noticed me. Typical jock and nerd relationship. He accidentally ran into me while I was at the party and he was insanely drunk and he just looked at me and walked the other way. He didn’t even say sorry or anything,” Alena rolled her eyes. “He probably doesn’t even remember ever seeing me in his life but I had the biggest crush on him, along with every other girl who has ever seen the man, and I couldn’t believe that he was standing in front of me for those few seconds. Little sixteen-year-old me was in heaven,” Alena laughed and shook her head.

“He seems like every other rich asshole frat boy that I met in college,” Felicity said with a roll of her eyes before turning back to her computer to continue working. Thankfully, Alena noticed that Felicity wasn’t interested in knowing anything about Oliver Queen and left her alone.

The current corrupt man in the city that Felicity was trying to take down was a man named Adam Hunt. Hunt was the CEO of Hunt Multinational and there was little information on the crimes that he has committed because he was always one to bribe or threaten anyone that even thought about turning him in. She spent the next several days trying to find the information that she needed to put him away for good but every lead she got always lead her straight to a dead end. She was frustrated and close to giving up when she got the notification that SCPD was talking about Adam Hunt. Helix was hacked into the SCPD radio and Felicity had set up an algorithm that would notify her when Adam Hunt was mentioned. She scrambled to turn the radio on as she listened to the police say that this green hooded vigilante that had shown up a couple times around town had threatened Hunt.

Apparently, the hood guy wanted Hunt to transfer money by 10 or he would come and take it himself.  _ Whatever that meant,  _ she thought. Hunt was requesting a police presence along with his strengthened security at his building before 10 tonight. Felicity listened as the police figured out their plan of attack for when this hood guy showed up for Hunt tonight. She pulled up the blueprints of the building on her computer as they talked so that she had an idea of where everyone was positioned when she noticed that the main server room would be completely free of any guards while this went down. She nearly squealed in excitement when she realized that if she could get to the server room she could get all the information she needed to take down Hunt for good. She spent the next several hours working on her plan to get in and out before anyone noticed before she got in her car to head to Hunt Multinational.

As Felicity drove closer to Hunt’s building she noticed that there was a party going on across the street. As she was right next to the building she realized that it was the party that Alena had been talking about going to earlier that day for Oliver Queen’s return. Five years on an island and the first thing the man does when he gets back is throw a party. She would have thought that being alone for five years would have put him off of parties but apparently not for Oliver Queen. He must have missed being the center of attention while he was away. She quickly found a place to park, thankful that this party was going on since it provided her a cover-up as to why her car was parked near Adam Hunt’s building.

Felicity circled the alley that was on the side of Hunt’s building, thankful that there were no officers down the alley yet. She crouched behind a dumpster as she hacked into the security for Hunt’s building. She made sure that the security cameras that she would be passing were on a loop so that she could get to the server room as quickly as possible. She hadn’t wanted to put all the security cameras on loop since she knew they would be watching them to see when this hood guy showed up.  

She stood up and found the fire escape that she planned on climbing up and made her way up finding a window that was left unlocked. Apparently, people didn’t think that someone could climb the fire escape and sneak into the building.

_ What idiots _ .

She climbed through the window and started her trek to the server room. Thankfully, she made it to the room with ease, not running into any stray security guards. She plugged the USB drive into the main server and sat down to wait for it to download everything that she needed, knowing that it would take a couple minutes for everything to be downloaded. She pulled out her tablet and pulled up the security cameras to see if the hood guy had shown up yet. She watched as Hunt paced back and forth in his office. It was obvious that he was scared out of his mind.

_ Serves that asshole right to be scared, _ Felicity thought and laughed quietly to herself. All of a sudden, several of the security cameras went dark. It looked like someone had cut the power because for the next several minutes all she saw was sparks on the cameras from Hunt’s men shooting at what she assumed was the hood guy. She couldn’t make out the guy in the hood in any of the cameras.

_ The guy is good, _ she thought. She was so entranced by what was happening on the other side of the building that she hadn’t noticed that the download was complete. Once she noticed it was done, she quickly grabbed the USB out of the server and left the room, hoping that everyone would still be too distracted by the hood guy to see her. She traced her steps from earlier and found herself back at the window that she entered the building. She climbed out and made her way down the fire escape. Once her feet were finally on the ground, she let out a sigh of relief. She made it out. Just as she was about to start making her way to her car, she heard a voice yelling at her.

“FREEZE,” the man, she assumed was an officer, yelled at her. She cursed in her head as she thought that she was screwed. She was going to jail. There was no way out of this. She barely heard the man yell again at her, her thoughts about going to jail taking up all of her attention. “TURN AROUND NOW,” he yelled. It was in that moment that Felicity was thankful that she had the right mind to wear a balaclava on this little mission of hers. She put her hands up and turned around, noticing that it was none other than Officer Lance, her best friend’s father, that was yelling at her. She watched as Lance’s attention moved to the voices coming out of his radio. She saw her chance to do something to get away and reacted as quickly as she could. She pulled the gun that she was carrying (she always had the thing near her for protection) and shot at the only light that was lighting the alley. Once the alley was completely dark, she took off running away from Lance. She was sure that she was going to escape when she heard gunshots being fired in her direction. The noise only made her pick up her pace. She was close to getting to a position that would provide safety from Lance when she felt arms around her and she was being pulled upwards. Her first thought was that there was another officer that she hadn’t seen and she was caught. She silently cursed herself for getting caught after her attempted escape. She had latched onto the chest of the person that had pulled her upwards, afraid that she would be dropped back onto the ground for Lance to get. She felt the leather underneath her palm and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up to see the face of the person that just pulled her up.

“You have got to be fuc-” her words were cut off by the green hooded guy placing his hand over her mouth. She watched as he pointed down to where Lance and a couple other officers that had joined him were searching for her. She nodded her head in understanding as the hood guy pulled his hand away from her mouth. She looked up at the man, cursing herself again for knocking out the only light in the alley. She was sure that if that light was still working she would be able to see the face under the hood or at least some of it. She stepped away from the man, turning her body to watch Lance and his men search the alley for several more minutes before giving up. While she watched as Lance and his mean retreated, she reached into her pocket to make sure that she still had the flash drive.

It was gone.

She was furious at the man in the hood for pulling her away and causing her to lose the flash drive. She had everything under control, well for the most part. She definitely didn’t need any saving from this man that she knew had killed people. Just because she was a woman, didn’t mean that she was some damsel in distress just waiting to be saved by some prince in shiny armor (in this case a prince in tight green leather). Once she was sure that Lance and his men were out of the alley, she turned around to yell at the man for causing her to lose the only proof that she had of the crimes that Hunt has committed. When she turned around all she was met with was the brick wall of a building. He was gone.

“Oh, that fucking man and his nerve,” she cursed as she started to climb back down to the ground. She searched the ground in the alley, looking for the USB but came up empty. She couldn’t help the anger for this man that was boiling inside her. As she made her way back to her car, she swore to herself that if she ever saw the man in the green hood again she would not be quiet about how much she hated him.

As she was about to drive away, she watched as there was a huge commotion at Oliver Queen’s party. She looked over to see none other than Oliver Queen himself leaving his own party. There were girls hanging off his arms, and other girls trying to get closer to him. She would never understand the attraction that all those girls had for that man. Sure, he was fairly attractive but his personality was shit. She didn’t understand why anyone would want to hang around someone with a personality like his.

“And it seems that Oliver Queen has resumed his status of the playboy billionaire,” she said with a roll of her eyes before driving away. She was completely exhausted by her venture into Hunt’s building and knew that sleep was the best option for her so she headed towards her apartment. There was no reason for her to go back to Helix since she had lost the USB because of that stupid man that wore tight green leather.

The next morning, Felicity woke up earlier than normal, anger still boiling inside her at the man in the green hood. She couldn’t believe that he had thought that she needed saving. She had a kevlar vest on, so even if Lance had gotten a shot on her, she would have lived. She drove herself to Helix, wondering what her next approach to finding information on Hunt would be since the plan she had was ruined.

Once she walked in the door of Helix, Alena was running up to her with a giant grin on her face.

“I don’t know how you did it, but Laurel Lance got information on Hunt. He’s going away for good. It’s been all over the news this morning,” she told her.

Felicity looked at Alena, confusion written all over her face. How was that even possible? She had lost the USB that had the information on him. She hadn’t done anything to put that man away. She looked over at the giant screen on the wall and watched as the reporter talked about how Hunt was going on trial and they were certain that he would be put away.

_ What the hell was going on. _

Felicity had never been more confused in her life. “We have to celebrate this!” Alena squealed and grinned at Felicity. “But boss wants to see you first. Think he has a new mission for you,” she told Felicity before walking away.

Felicity walked towards Cayden James’ office, trying to figure out in her head how the hell someone got enough information on Hunt to put him away so quickly when she had spent months trying to get that information that she had lost minutes after getting it.

“Felicity, well done on Hunt,” Cayden James said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Felicity smiled and nodded, figuring that playing along with the idea that she was the one who got the information was the easiest way possible and she wouldn’t have to answer any questions about what happened last night.

“I have a new mission for you and I know that you are the perfect person to finish this mission. You will have to go undercover.”

“Who is it?” Felicity asked, curious as to who it was. She was excited to be able to go undercover, the excitement and adrenaline of not just sitting behind her computer boiling insider her.

“Moira Queen. You will go undercover as the executive assistant to Oliver Queen. It’s the easiest and closest way to get to Moira.”

Cayden spent the next hour explaining the mission to Felicity, but all Felicity could think about was how she was going to have to deal with Oliver Queen throughout this mission. This was not going to be fun at all.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Felicity's first day at QC. Let's see if her assumption of Oliver being an asshole is correct or not!

Felicity woke up the following Monday, after finding out the news that she was to be Oliver Queen’s new executive assistant, with a bit more of a spark. She was excited to be undercover and to hopefully put Moira Queen away for the all the crimes that she was committing but she was not excited to have to deal with Oliver Queen in the process. Moira Queen was the queen of getting away with certain crimes in Starling City. It was widely known that she paid someone off every single time that her kids were arrested so Felicity knew that Moira was paying someone a lot of money or threatening them to keep what she was doing a secret.

From what Felicity had assumed, Oliver Queen didn’t even want her to be his assistant but Walter Steele, his stepfather, assured that Felicity was the girl that Oliver needed to help him find his way into the CEO position at Queen Consolidated in a few years. Walter Steele was the man that had gotten Felicity interested in Queen Consolidated when she had first moved to Starling City. He recruited her from MIT and Felicity knew that he was bummed out when she didn’t take the IT job all those years ago. 

Felicity stood in front of her mirror trying to decide which pair of heels looked better with the dress that she chose to wear on her first day for several minutes before picking a pair and moving on to the rest of her morning routine all the while going over the mission in her repeatedly. She had never gone so undercover for a mission before and she was a bit nervous that she would screw things up somehow. She needed to earn Oliver’s trust and be a wallflower. She knew that how she was going to acquire the information on Moira Queen was not planned out in its entirety because there were too many unknowns but she knew that she needed to keep low and listen out for any information that would help and keep Oliver as close as possible so that he would never suspect her of spying on his mother. 

Felicity walked into Queen Consolidated an hour later and immediately spotted Walter Steele talking to the receptionist. She walked towards the two and was greeted happily by Walter. 

“Felicity Smoak! It is so good to see you again and it is so good to finally have you on our team here at Queen Consolidated. Let me show you around!”

Before Felicity could reply, the receptionist was handing her a temporary badge with her name and position on it and telling her that she would have to come by later to take a picture to put on her permanent badge. Felicity took the badge from the girl and thanked her before following Walter on a tour of the entire building. Throughout the tour, Walter told her a little bit about the new applied sciences division that Oliver was in charge of getting up and running. Even though Felicity only had this job because of her mission, she was actually really excited to be helping with a division of the company that she could actually provide some of her knowledge in. 

Walter eventually led her to her desk. She looked around, quite pleased with the setup. Her desk was rather big for an assistants desk but everything about this company was bigger than normal. The size of the building clearly gave away that the Queen’s liked things bigger. Her desk faced the door, obviously, but was in the shape of an L so she wouldn’t always be facing the door. She already knew that she would be requesting another monitor, things ran a lot smoother when you had more than one monitor to work with, and that she would have to upgrade a lot of the technology to her liking. She was starting to get a little giddy with the idea of spending the entire day working on her setup. That is until she noticed that the only thing between her desk and Oliver’s office was a giant glass wall that she could see right through. She was not a fan of being able to see Oliver at all times and for Oliver to be able to see her at all times. What was so wrong with a traditional wall with some windows and blinds on it? Why did this man feel like a giant glass wall was a great thing to have at his office? Felicity would have thought that the man would want some privacy if he ever had one of the many women that he parades around visit him at work. And now Felicity couldn’t get the image of Oliver having sex with another girl on his desk while Felicity was innocently sitting at her desk. The man probably had some kind of exhibitionist kink, there was not another explanation for having a glass wall instead of a normal wall.

Felicity didn’t realize that while she had zoned out with her thoughts about how stupid the glass wall was and Oliver having sex with someone on his desk that she was staring right at Oliver Queen. It wasn’t until Oliver was standing up from his desk that Felicity was pulled from her thoughts in her head. She really hoped that he hadn’t caught her staring at him because she knew that the asshole would think that it was because Felicity found him attractive or some other thing that would boost his already entirely too big ego. 

_ Wow, that man can pull off a suit.  _ Felicity thought when she finally got a good look at the man that was now standing in front of her.

“You must be Felicity Smoak. Oliver Queen,” Oliver said, pulling her yet again out of her thoughts, and held his hand out for her to shake.

Felicity shook his hand and nodded. “Yes, Mr. Queen. I am your new assistant,” she said, trying her hardest to hold back the grimace that wanted to form on her face. She absolutely hated that she was going to be this man’s assistant and have to ensure that the man is pleased with how she was doing her job. What made things worse was that she had to watch every single thing that she did because she could not get fired until after she got the information on Moira Queen that would take her down.

“Well I will leave you two to get acquainted,” Walter told the two and started to walk away before turning back to them at the last moment. “Oliver, don’t forget the board meeting tomorrow and Felicity,” he chuckled slightly as he pushed the button for the elevator before finishing his sentence, “Good luck with this one,” he pointed at Oliver before getting onto the elevator and leaving her alone with Oliver Queen.

“So I guess we should go over the details of the job before I leave you alone to get situated at your desk,” Oliver smiled at her and turned to head into his office.

“I swear if he asks me to get him coffee, I will punch him so hard,” she mumbled under her breath, unaware that Oliver had actually heard what she had said.

Felicity sat down across from Oliver and listened as he went over the details of her job and told her what he expected from her and all the other ins and outs of being his new assistant A lot of it was common sense and Felicity was honestly getting a bit bored after he the first 15 minutes. She also was not a fan of the way that Oliver was explaining the job to her. It was obvious that he did not read her resume and see that she went to MIT because he was talking to her like she was a dumb blonde.

“I mainly just need someone who can tell me where to be when I am needed somewhere and to help me out when needed. You seem smart enough, I’m sure you will have me figured out in no time,” he gave her a smug looking smirk before adding, “And don’t worry, Ms. Smoak, I will never ask you to get me coffee.” 

Felicity forced a light chuckle, annoyed at how smug he looked right now. This guy really did think he was hot shit or whatever and Felicity could not wait to find his flaws and tell him exactly how he is not hot shit.

“If that is everything, I would like to head to my desk and start getting everything set up,” she told the man, her tone letting the man know that she was unimpressed and wanted to just get away from him.

“Yes, of course. I will call you if I need you,” he replied. Felicity noticed him rubbing his hands together with a confused look on his face, probably trying to figure out why Felicity wasn’t falling all over him like every other girl in Starling City does. 

She walked out and sat down behind her desk and started the long process of getting everything set up on her computer and her tablet. Felicity was so engulfed in what she was doing on her computer that she didn’t realize that it was already lunch time until Oliver was setting down a bag of food from Big Belly.

“I didn’t know exactly what you liked but you were so into what you were working on that I didn’t want to bother you to ask. I just ordered you a cheeseburger with everything on it and some fries.”

Felicity stared up at the man as he talked, completely confused as to what was going on. She hadn’t even noticed that the man had left his office first of all and second of all why was he so worried about interrupting her work? Wasn’t the assistant supposed to be the one to go and get lunch? 

“Oh, uhm, yeah,” Felicity nodded and reached for the bag. “That’s perfect, uh, thank you,” she told him before taking a bite of a fry and internally moaning at how good it tasted. It had been entirely too long since Felicity had had Big Belly and she definitely missed it.

Oliver smiled, what she assumed was the smile that had girls dropping their panties for him, at her and nodded. “Anytime Ms. Smoak,” he told her before walking back into his office. 

Felicity finished her lunch rather quickly, she was a lot hungrier than she thought she was, before getting back to work on her computer. She still had a quite a bit left to do in order to get the computer running exactly how she wanted. 

She was yet again pulled out of her work by Oliver. “Ms. Smoak, it’s past 6. You may go home now,” he told her and watched her carefully.

Felicity looked down at the clock on her computer and saw that it was actually 6:27 and she still needed to go by Helix to go over the first day with Cayden. She packed up her stuff quickly and headed to the elevator with Oliver following her. She watched as Oliver pushed the button to call the elevator before looking down at her phone to check her notifications. She rode the elevator with Oliver in complete silence. She was actually thankful that the man wasn’t trying to talk to her or woo her in any way at the moment. She was surprisingly exhausted from her first day and she was sure that if Oliver had tried to talk to her that she would say something snappy and she didn’t want to piss him off on the first day.

Once Felicity was in her car, she headed to Helix hoping that she could talk to Cayden quickly and get home. Her couch, some leftover Chinese, and a bottle of wine were calling her name at home. 

Felicity walked into Helix and was greeted by Alena. “So...how did your first day of work go?” 

Felicity shrugged. “I basically just spent the day upgrading the computer and getting everything set up on there and on my tablet.”

Alena nodded and smiled as she asked, “How was Oliver? Was he nice? Did he flirt with you at all?”

Felicity laughed and shook her head. She could tell that Alena was jealous that she didn’t get chosen for this mission since it was obvious that Alena had a crush on Oliver. That was most likely why Cayden chose Felicity for this mission. He knew that Felicity was the most likely to not be distracted by Oliver and complete the mission faster.

“Oliver was Oliver, Alena. I still don’t see why every girl falls all over him. He doesn’t seem like he is anything special and I still think he is an asshole. If he would have tried to flirt with me, I would have definitely punched him in the face. He did bring me lunch, though,” she added the last part, knowing that it would make Alena jealous that Oliver Queen bought her lunch and she was not shocked when Alena gasped. 

“He bought you lunch? Felicity, oh my gosh. Do you know how many girls out there wish that Oliver Queen would buy them lunch? You are one lucky girl.”

Felicity laughed and rolled her eyes. “Alena, it was just lunch. It’s not a big deal,” she told her before walking off to head into Cayden’s office.

“Good evening, Felicity. Everything go okay at Queen Consolidated today?” he asked, as Felicity walked in and sat down. She proceeded to tell Cayden everything went well despite not seeing Moira at all today and that hopefully she would have some information on Moira Queen soon. Cayden seemed pleased with how the mission was going so far and Felicity could not wait until the day the mission was over and she would never have to see Oliver Queen again.

Felicity arrived home just an hour later and plopped down onto her couch with leftovers and her bottle of wine. She turned on Doctor Who, even though she had seen every episode at least 5 times each already and spent the rest of her night watching tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I already have a little over half of the next chapter written so hopefully, I can get that posted within the next week and not two months from now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I totally meant to post this yesterday but I had things come up and never found a time to post but at least I got a new post up in less than 2 months!! Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention earlier but the title of this fic is from a song called my thoughts on you by the band Camino and you should go listen to it if you haven't heard it yet!!

Several weeks passed by of Felicity going into work for Oliver and leaving QC and heading straight to Helix for a couple hours before going home to start the routine over again the next day. She still hated being Oliver’s assistant. The majority of her job was to sit behind her desk and do anything that Oliver didn’t want to do, which was definitely more than what Felicity was getting paid for. Oliver quickly realized how much Felicity knew about applied sciences and utilized her knowledge as much as he could. She didn’t mind doing the work, it was actually a lot of fun to get to use her knowledge of the subject, but she hated doing it for Oliver knowing that Oliver was probably taking credit for doing most of the work. 

Felicity was extremely bored and about ready to quit her job and the mission. She was ready to do whatever illegal thing she could think of to find the information on Moira Queen so that she wouldn’t have to spend another day in the presence of Oliver “the asshole” Queen. 

The one surprise of her new job was that she hadn’t seen any women lingering in Oliver’s office for personal pleasure like she assumed would happen on her first day here. Oliver had also kept his promise so far to never ask Felicity for coffee. He must have taken her threat seriously that first day. He also bought Belly Burger for lunch every Monday for the both of them, but always ate in his office alone. Felicity was thankful that Oliver either hated her as much as she hated him or he clued into the fact that she hated him. Either way, he was a smart man and left her alone as much as he could. 

Felicity was currently at Helix, waiting to speak with Cayden about taking on a second assignment. She needed something to work on that would give her that fond feeling of adrenaline rushing through her body when she went out into the field for an assignment. 

Cayden eventually called her into his office. “Everything okay with the Queen’s?” He asked as soon as Felicity shut the door behind her. Felicity could hear the worry in his voice that something had gone wrong with the assignment. There was a lot riding on this assignment and Cayden was sure that when Felicity got the information to take down Mrs. Queen that it would also take down several other people. 

“Everything is peachy, boss. A little too peachy actually,” Felicity sighed and sat down in the chair across from Cayden. She was extremely nervous that Cayden would deny her request to take on another assignment but there was nothing to lose by asking.

“I am actually here to ask if there was any other assignment that I could take on alongside this one? Things are moving slowly with the Queen’s and I am going stir crazy just sitting behind that desk all day for Oliver. I need to get out in the field and feel like I am actually doing something.”

Cayden let out a small laugh when Felicity finished her request and Felicity would have bet a lot of money that Cayden was about to tell her no and that she needed to focus on the Queen assignment.

“I actually do have something that you would be perfect for. Martin Somers. Curtis has been working on the assignment thus far but we need someone to go out and do some reconnaissance at the docks tomorrow night.”

Felicity nearly squealed in excitement when Cayden told her that she was going out in the field tomorrow night. “Thank you so much, boss.”

“Meet with Curtis so that he can fill you in on everything that he has so far. He should still be at his desk.”

Felicity nodded and walked out of Cayden’s office to immediately find Curtis. She found the man at his desk tinkering with some sphere shaped tech. “Curtis, hey! Cayden just told me that you could catch me up on the Martin Somers assignment. He wants me going out to do recon tomorrow night.”

“Oh, yeah, of course, Felicity,” Curtis replied and turned back to his desk to find the file on his computer. “Is it cool if I just send you everything I have?”

“That’s perfect,” Felicity was thankful that now she could go sit at home in her pajamas and read over everything on the comfort of her own couch rather than sit here and listen to Curtis talk for the next twenty minutes or so. 

“Thank you so much, Curtis. Have fun with your balls.” As Felicity turned to walk away, she heard Curtis start to laugh and she quickly realized that it was because of what she said. She turned around to face Curtis again, “I mean, have fun tinkering with your balls,” she pointed at the metal balls on his desk. “Shit, that still sounded weird. I’m just going to shut up and leave now,” she sighed in defeat at her trouble with words and walked away. 

Felicity made her way to her apartment and plopped down on her couch, in her pajamas, with her tablet and some wine. She got started on catching herself up on Martin Somers and realized quickly that the guy was a man of many mistakes. His first mistake was allowing the Chinese Triad to use his port to smuggle drugs into the city and his second mistake was being dumb enough to think that he was going to get away with it all. The guy was an idiotic asshole in Felicity’s opinion and Felicity could not wait to see him being put in jail. 

The next day Felicity was more than ready for her night of recon. She was hoping that the thought of getting to go out into the field tonight would make her day at work with Oliver go by easier and faster than normal.

Felicity always arrived earlier than Oliver, which wasn’t hard to do since he didn’t come in until at least 9:30 unless he was absolutely needed for a meeting earlier than that. The hope that today would go by fast and easy quickly diminished when Oliver walked out of the elevator to head to his office.

Normally Oliver would greet Felicity as he walked towards his office with a simple “Good Morning,” or something of the variation, but there was not a single word to be spoken today and he looked extremely pissed off.

Felicity chalked up his mood to him not getting laid the night before and chuckled to herself at the thought of some woman turning down the infamous playboy Oliver Queen. She would have  _ loved  _ to have seen the look on his face after being turned down. She was sure that the man had never been told “no” in his entire life.

“What is so funny to you, Ms. Smoak?” Oliver interrupted her from the many scenarios of women turning Oliver down that were running through her head with his loud and angry voice.

“Just had a funny thought cross my mind, Mr. Queen. There is absolutely no need for you to raise your voice at me,” she replied, trying very hard to not show how much it angered her that Oliver had raised his voice at her for absolutely no reason. 

Oliver slammed his hands down on her desk, causing her to flinch backward by the unexpected gesture from the man.

“Tell me,” he said through gritted teeth, “what was so damn funny that had you laughing as soon as I walked in.”

Felicity was confused by Oliver’s sudden aggression towards her and was absolutely not okay with it. She stood up from her desk, grabbed her purse, and walked around her desk and Oliver to head towards the elevator. She was not going to sit there and take that from him when she had done nothing wrong. He needed to get his attitude in check.

“Where do you think you are going?” Oliver asked, still using an angry tone, as he turned to face Felicity.

“I am leaving, Mr. Queen. I am all caught up on my work for you and quite frankly, I will not sit there and let you yell at me for no reason whatsoever. I am not your punching bag, Mr. Queen. I will see you tomorrow when you have hopefully calmed down,” she responded, impressed with how calm she remained. She wanted to yell right back at the man for being an idiot but she couldn’t afford to lose this job and walking out was the best way to ensure that she had a job to come back to tomorrow. 

She stepped into the elevator and heard the man sigh. She could picture the man standing there with his head down as he ran a hand through his hair like he did every single time he was frustrated. She had no idea what had gotten into him but she didn’t care to stay and hear a bullshit excuse for why he was taking his anger out on her.

Felicity decided to just head home so that she could prepare a bit more for the recon on Somers tonight. Before Felicity knew it, it was time to head out to the docks.

Once Felicity was at the docks, she quickly found a position where she was sure no one could see her. The best part about doing recon at the docks was all the shipping containers that helped conceal her position. 

Felicity listened as Martin Somers talked to who she assumed was one of the leaders of the Chinese Triad based on their conversation. She hadn’t done as much research on the members of the Triad as she had done on Somers but she did know that her name was China White. Everything was going perfectly. Felicity was getting enough information that could be used against Somers in his current trial. She hadn’t gotten a confession that he hired the hit on Laurel Lance straight from Somers yet but it was heavily implied in everything White was saying to Somers. Felicity was just about to head out, pleased with what she had gotten for the night when the lights suddenly went out. Felicity immediately recognized that tactic and knew that the fucking hood guy had shown up. Felicity was pissed. There was no way she was going to be able to make an easy getaway now. 

Apparently, today was just not her day. First, she had Oliver yelling at her this morning when she did nothing wrong and now the hood guy is turning this easy assignment into a much more difficult one. Her anger toward the two men just kept escalating with each encounter.

Felicity started to move from her position so that she could, hopefully, get to her car before the police inevitably showed up. They would do anything to catch the hood guy and put him in jail and Felicity was right on board with that plan. As she was making her way to her car she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Somers running into another building. As she turned to look in that direction she watched as the hood guy followed Somers into the building. 

Felicity knew that she should continue to her and get to her car away before the police showed up but she couldn’t turn down the chance to see the hood and give him a piece of her mind.

She swiftly made her way into the building and hid behind a shipping container when she noticed the hood guy was aiming his bow at Somers. Felicity already had her gun out and was ready to fire if anything went array. She slowly moved closer to the two men to try and make out what was being said. She was shocked to hear Somers confessing to working with the Triad and having the hit put out on Laurel Lance and Victor Nocenti. She was quickly torn away from the conversation when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around just in time to see China White about to attack her and was quick to point her gun at the woman. White immediately stopped her attack and laughed. “You won’t shoot me,” she said rather arrogantly. Felicity was not one for arrogant people so she fired a round near the woman’s head. It was merely a warning shot, Felicity had no intention of actually shooting her but she didn’t need to know that. There was one thing that Felicity had learned over the years that helped her out in the field - if you shoot near the other person, they are more likely to fear you and give you what you need because they don’t want the next round you shoot to go through them. 

Before either woman could say or do anything else, they heard the police yelling from outside the building, most likely alerted of their whereabouts by Felicity’s shot. They both took off running to safety, those giant shipping containers coming in handy yet again. Felicity was almost to her car when she noticed the man in the hood nearing his motorcycle that was parked not too far from her car. 

“Hey!” she yelled at him, causing the man to turn his head to look at her. Felicity waited a few seconds for him to walk towards her or say something in return, but was met with nothing but silence as he stayed exactly where he was.

She rolled her eyes and started to head towards the man herself. “You,” she scoffed angrily before continuing. “You are a fucking asshole, you know that right? I already had everything that I needed to help put Somers away and was about to make an easy getaway when you just had to fucking show up and cause nothing but chaos,” she angrily yelled at the man, who just stood there and watched her. 

She didn’t know why she was expecting the man to say something in return when she finished, but what she wasn’t expecting at all was for him to completely ignore her and get on his bike and ride away before she could close enough to punch him like she so desperately wanted to do. The thing that Felicity couldn’t see was the knowing smirk that appeared on the man’s face as Felicity approached with no balaclava to cover her face. The thought of the man knowing who she was under the balaclava not once crossing her mind.

“Of fucking course. Go ahead. Just ignore me and drive off, you fucking asshole. Fucking hell,” she muttered before turning around and heading to her car. As she listened back to what she had recorded tonight, she realized that she didn’t get Somers confession to the hood guy on tape. Felicity swore that today was quite possibly one of the worst days of her life. 

She still had enough on the tape from China White that could help put Somers away so she quickly sent the audio clip to every officer. Once she was sure that the audio clip was out there for Laurel to use in her case against Somers, Felicity headed back to her apartment. 

Felicity showered and put on her pajamas before climbing into bed with her tablet in her lap. She pulled up the news to check if there was an article about Somers being arrested tonight. She was delighted to see that it had just been posted several minutes ago and quickly clicked on the link to read it. She always loved sitting down and reading about how the police had an anonymous person give them information that led to an arrest. She knew that no one knew it was actually her that aided in the arrests but it felt good to read about the good she was doing for Starling City. 

“Multiple sources aided in tonight's arrest of Martin Somers,” Felicity read out loud and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Multiple? Who else had information on Somers?” she asked herself and kept reading. “...an anonymous source along with an audio of Martin Somers confession from Starling’s vigilante, the Hood, aided in SCPD arresting Somers at the docks tonight.”

Felicity should have known that the other source was the stupid man in the stupid green outfit. She turned off her tablet and threw it down on the bed beside her. She was fine sharing credit with someone when the criminal was going to jail but she absolutely hated sharing the credit with a man that she hated and who easily ignored her every single time she got close to him. She swore to herself that if she ever saw the hood guy again that she wouldn’t waste any time trying to talk to him. She was going to go straight for the punching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen now that Oliver knows who Felicity is!! Tell me what you think so far! Also, I'd love to see if any of you can guess how Felicity will find out about Oliver!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while y'all. Sorry! I actually wrote this chapter a couple months ago but absolutely hated everything I wrote and just lost motivation to fix it until recently. It's a rather short chapter but I'm hoping to get out another chapter in the next few days to make up for how short this one is. Enjoy!

Felicity walked into work the next day more sore than she had been in a very long time. It was just more proof that she had been deprived of being out in the field for way too long. She needed more action in her life than she was getting by sitting behind her desk being Oliver’s assistant that actually does more of his work than he does. Speaking of Oliver, Felicity had an internal debate on whether or not the man would apologize for yelling at her yesterday. The reasonable side of her knew that the man probably didn’t feel like he owed her an apology and wouldn't waste his breath on one but the hopeful side of her thought that there might be a sliver of decency in the man to give her a simple apology for clearly being an asshole to her.

Felicity was torn out of her internal debate on whether or not he would apologize when she heard the elevator ding. She straightened up at her desk as she watched the man walk straight towards her instead of straight to his office.

Wow, he’s about to apologize. I can’t believe Oliver Queen even knows how to apologize.

Felicity was clearly in shock that this man was going to apologize and she couldn’t help the little smirk that appeared on her face at the thought of Oliver Queen apologizing to her. It was probably a huge deal for the man to own up to being wrong.

“Good Morning Felicity. Did you have a good day yesterday?” Oliver asked, with a bright smile on his face.

What??? Ok, maybe he will get to the apology later. Maybe he just wants to start a conversation first and then he will end with apologizing. Also, since when does he call me Felicity?? Where’s the normal Ms. Smoak?

“Good morning to you too, Mr. Queen. I did end up having a good day. It was actually quite nice to have a day off. Thank you for asking.” She had hoped that by her mentioning being off that he would remember yelling at her yesterday and being the reason that she had a day off.

“That’s very good, Felicity. I’m happy that you had a good day. Do anything exciting with your day off?”

Why the hell is he smirking? Oh my gosh, he’s not going to apologize. That’s why he’s smirking. He wants me to think that he is a decent human being by asking about my day off but he knows he’s an asshole and he’s not going to apologize for being an asshole. Oh, this fucking man and his nerve.

Felicity forced a smile on her face as she replied extremely bitterly, “No sir, I did not. It was a rather boring and peaceful day.”

“Boring and peaceful, hm.” Oliver repeated with a smirk and a nod of his head, “Well, I’m glad you had a good day yesterday, Felicity. I hope you have a good day today as well,” he ended the conversation and walked into his office.

Felicity scowled at the man as he turned his back to her. She was furious. She honestly had no idea how anyone could like the man. He couldn’t even apologize for being an asshole to her yesterday when it was quite obvious that he was being one.

Whatever. Fuck you too, Oliver Queen. I cannot wait to see your reaction when you find out that the only reason I am here is to send your mother to jail where she belongs.

Felicity leaned back in her chair and smiled to herself as she pictured the day this entire assignment was over. She hoped that the day would come sooner rather than later but as long as this mission ended as a win she didn’t truly care how long it took to get that. She couldn’t wait to see what Oliver’s reaction would be to find out that she was only his assistant to get information to send his own mother to jail.

 

The rest of Felicity’s week went fairly normal. The only difference this week than in previous weeks was how Oliver treated her. He didn’t call her Ms. Smoak anymore, it was always Felicity. Felicity still wasn’t used to him using her first name but it appeared that he was going to keep doing just that. He also always asked her how her night before went which Felicity answered the same way each time, boring and peaceful. Felicity wasn’t sure why this man was all of a sudden so curious about how she spent her nights now compared to just last week when he would hardly speak to her unless it was something important.  
Felicity was grateful when the work week was finally over and that Sara was in town for the night. She hadn’t seen her best friend, Sara Lance, in entirely too long and she could really use a girls night out. Felicity was just finishing getting ready for their night out when Sara was letting herself into Felicity’s apartment.  
“Guess who’s back bitch!” Felicity heard Sara yell as she shut Felicity’s apartment door. Felicity couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at how Sara made an appearance into her apartment. Never a dull moment with that one.

“In my room, almost ready!” Felicity yelled back, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black off the shoulder dress that she recently bought with red heels. She felt like she looked hot which she knew Sara would love since Sara was always asking Felicity why she was still single. Felicity wasn’t single by choice. She just never had the time nor patience to go out and find someone that she wanted to spend more time with. Her work was more important to her right now, especially with her current mission. She couldn’t have any distractions that would deter from her success.

“Damn, Felicity! Who are you trying to show off to tonight?” Sara asked when she walked into Felicity’s room.

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “No one, Sara. I do look hot though, don’t I?” Felicity asked and turned to look at herself in the mirror once more.  
“Someone is going to want to take you home tonight, that’s for sure. You ready? I’m ready to check out Fuller’s new club.”

Felicity nodded and the two girls headed to Max Fuller’s new club where they would be meeting a few other friends for the night.

Felicity wasn’t shocked when they pulled up to the club to see the insanely long line of people waiting to get into the club, and she also wasn’t shocked when Sara walked straight up to the bouncer and they were let into the club quickly. Sara, even though she moved away years ago, still had connections everywhere in the city and could get into anyplace that she wanted.

Felicity followed Sara through the sea of people on the dance floor of the club until they found themselves at the bar. Sara, sticking with their tradition, ordered the two of them tequila shots to get their night started. After two tequila shots each, Felicity and Sara turned around to face the dance area to scan the crowd for their friends or any potential dance partners.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Sara Lance back in Starling City,” Tommy Merlyn grinned as he approached Sara and Felicity. Felicity knew that Tommy was Oliver’s best friend so she wasn’t surprised to see Oliver Queen standing right beside the man. She glanced over at Oliver, not wanting to completely ignore her boss even though that was exactly what she wanted to do. If she had known that she would be seeing Oliver here, she definitely would have fought Sara harder about staying in and drinking at her apartment instead.

“Felicity, nice to see you here,” she heard Oliver say to her after he took a step closer to her.

Felicity gave Oliver a small smile and nodded as she turned to order herself a drink, hoping that Oliver would figure out that she really didn’t want to be at a club talking to her boss and would leave her alone. Except, that didn’t happen. Oliver moved right next to Felicity at the bar. “Nate, whiskey please and put whatever she orders on my tab,” Oliver told the bartender before turning to look at Felicity with that signature smug face of his.

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows and turned to face Oliver. “Mr. Queen,” she started before Oliver interrupted her by putting his hand up, “Please Felicity, we’re not at work. You can call me Oliver,” he told her.

Seriously. Who the hell is this man and where did Oliver Queen go? This was getting way too weird. And who the hell does he think he is, thinking that I need him to buy my drinks? I can very much afford to pay for my own drinks. I don’t need some playboy billionaire coming in and buying my drinks for me.  
“Mr. Queen,” she said through gritted teeth, “I can pay for my own drinks.”

“Call me Oliver, Felicity,” he told her once more as he shook his head and grabbed his drink from the bar once the bartender set it down. “I know very well that you can pay for your own drinks. Take it like a boss thanking his favorite employee for being as amazing as she is,” he told her before walking away with a wink.  
“Alright, Felicity. What the hell was that?” Sara exclaimed, causing Felicity to turn towards her friends.

“I have absolutely no idea, Sara. All I know is that that man confuses the hell out of me and I still can’t stand to be around him,” she told her as she downed the drink in front of her. Even though she hated the idea of Oliver buying the drink for her, she was not about to waste perfectly fine alcohol.

Sara just laughed and shook her head. “Oliver isn’t a bad guy, Felicity. Sure, he was a bit of a playboy before everything but he seems different now. Plus, he’s always cared deeply about those close to him and I doubt that will ever change. You’re close to him now and he obviously cares about you.”

Felicity shook her head. “No, Sara. He used to hardly talk to me at work and it was fantastic. I didn’t have to be around him more than needed and we left each other alone most of the day. Then he yelled at me earlier this week and I walked out for the day because he was being an asshole and had no reason to be yelling at me. The next day he walked in and I expected an apology from him but that never came! He never apologized to me for being an asshole and yelling at me but now he’s asking me how my nights are and apparently paying for my drinks at the club. Oh my god, does he think that by being nice that I will automatically forgive him for being an asshole?” She exclaimed and Sara just shrugged.

“Couldn’t tell you, Felicity. What I can tell you is that you should forgive the guy and enjoy him being nice to you for a change,” she told her.

Felicity sighed and shrugged. None of this confusion changed her mind about how she felt about Oliver. She still couldn’t stand him, especially if he thought that by being nice to her would cause her to forget that he was ever an asshole in the first place.

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom, be right back,” she told Sara before heading off to find the bathroom in this place. She walked around for several minutes, her small height not helping her in finding where the bathroom was. She was about to give up and head back to the bar to find Sara when she heard what sounded like fighting coming from behind the curtains that she had just walked past. Not being able to keep her curiosity at bay, she peeked through the curtains and saw that there was indeed a fight going on and Tommy and Oliver were getting their asses handed to them. Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at the site of Oliver getting punched even though she was a bit jealous of the guy getting to punch Oliver. She thought about just walking away and leaving Tommy and Oliver to fend for themselves but then Sara was suddenly walking through the curtain to help Tommy and Oliver. Felicity sighed, knowing that now she had to help the boys out. She walked through the curtain as well and took out the guy that Sara hadn’t gone for rather quickly. She did have the advantage with coming up from behind the man but it still felt good to take someone out.

“I never want to see you in my club, ever again,” Felicity heard the one man that hadn’t been involved in the fighting yell rather angrily at Oliver and Tommy.  
Hm, I wonder what that’s about. I bet Oliver slept with his girl or something, that sounds about like something he would do. Felicity chuckled to herself at the thought of Oliver getting his ass handed to him because he slept with someone’s girl. It probably wasn’t even the first time and it probably won’t be the last. This was exactly the reason that she hated Oliver. He had absolutely no respect for anyone that wasn’t him and that just didn’t sit well with Felicity.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Oliver asked Felicity with curiosity.

“Had to learn how to fight where I grew up,” she told the man and shrugged it off, not wanting to talk about growing up in Vegas and how she had to learn how to fight off the amount creeps that approached her when she was younger.

“Maybe you two should take this as a cue and go learn how to fight,” Sara interrupted before Oliver could ask Felicity any more questions, knowing that Felicity didn’t like talking about growing up in Vegas.

“We had it handled Sara,” Tommy replied, trying to convince himself more than Sara that they really did have it handled. Sara laughed and shook her head. “Whatever you say, Merlyn.”

Felicity smiled as she watched Sara and Tommy banter back and forth about whether or not the boys had things handled or not. Oliver eventually interrupted the two, telling Tommy that they really should leave before Fuller brought more of his security back for more action. Felicity watched as Oliver turned to Sara and told her “Thanks, Sara. I knew that I could always count on you,” before heading towards the door.

And of course, no thanks to me because why would he thank me for saving his ass when he can’t even apologize to me when he’s being an asshole.  
Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sara. “I need another drink.”

Felicity didn’t wait for Sara to reply before she was walking back towards the bar and ordered more tequila shots. She was pissed at Oliver, yet again, and wanted to forget about it with the help of tequila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, give me your thoughts in the comments! Or you can tell me how much you hate it anonymously on tumblr - rachelrenaelove !

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? Comment away or message me on tumblr! 
> 
> My tumblr is rachelrenaelove if you want to talk to me!


End file.
